Out of the Ashes
by Li'ain
Summary: Tomoyo is 16 when her mum dies. Who wil be there to pick up the pieces and does time change your view of a person. TxT. complete
1. Default Chapter

/N : Tomoyo is 16 and Touya is 23 for this. The title is about how out of a bad thing comes a good thing.

Out of The Ashes.

Chapter 1: Looking anew.

Touya finished his coffee. He was going to be late for work at this rate. A sob echoed

'round the coffee house. He tried to ignore it no point embarrassing a strange girl and

what would he even say, "Excuse me you are crying really loudly." Touya shook his

head. He got up to go, leaving the appropriate yen. There was another sob without

thinking he looked to see who it was, "Daidouji-san?" It was Sakura's friend. He hadn't

seen her in ages. He rushed up to her. Her black hair was let loose down her back. She

kept brushing it away irritably. Then she raised her head and stared at him, "Touya?" her high sweet voice was choked with tears. Touya felt so sorry for her..."Are you alright Daidoji-san?" She gave a weak smile and in a quiet voice said," Please call me

Tomoyo. Daidoji-san makes me think of Mum..."she broke off in a host of sobs almost

to big for her small body. Touya sat beside her awkwardly. He put an arm carefully

around her. She moved closer to him. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"Mum passed away last night."

"Oh my God. You poor kid." said Touya feeling a rush of sympathy.

Tomoyo even in all her grief couldn't help bristling at the term kid. It was only for a

second though. "She was in a car crash. The chauffeur died instantly but they really

though Mum would make it. I was so sure but last night she had a heart attack. She didn't stand a chance. It just was so unfair." she turned her head and bawled into Touya's chest.

"I still don't get what you're doing here." He gestured around the dark coffee house. "Why

aren't you at home?"

"Do you know what it's like there? All the servants trying to comfort me. They can't

understand." She paused and then looked up into Touya's eyes, "Not like you can." she

said the realisation apparent in her voice. She looked very flustered suddenly. "I'm so

sorry you probably have somewhere to be."

Touya looked at his watch. It was half two. He'd get in trouble anyway and for some

reason all he wanted to do was stay and comfort Tomoyo. _It's probably because I know_ _how she feels. Probably._

"No I've nothing important to do but this is hardly private why don't we go to my house?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Sure I feel like I've kinda made a fool of myself here anyway."

"It's understandable." reassured Touya. They walked out of the coffee house and startedto walk in silence. Tomoyo staggered, "I suddenly feel so tired." she then proceeded toswoon. Touya caught her in his arms. He was suddenly overjoyed at the prospect of carrying Tomoyo anywhere.

Tomoyo woke up in her own bed. "What happened?" Her family doctor looked up. "Youfainted, a very normal reaction under the circumstances. You just need rest. You probably didn't sleep properly last night."

"Touya!"

The doctor looked at her with an amused glance. "The young man with you?" Tomoyo

nodded emphatically. "Well he caught you and carried you back home."

"But we were miles from here!"

"I know." affirmed the doctor. He then bent forward and added in a conspiratorial tone, "I'd hold on to that one."

"No we're not..." Tomoyo thought about the funny feeling she had. She wanted to leap

out of bed and find Touya. Maybe she should...but this was stupid Touya only thought of her as a girl his sister knew. She'd never be anything else. He probably only brought her home because anyone would've done it. He was probably on a date right now.

The doctor looked at her as silent tears were falling down her face. "This is a hard time

for you. I will leave you in peace."

Tomoyo nodded, "Thank-you doctor." She then turned to face the wall. The doctor left the room and then she heard, clear as a bell, " Is she ok, doctor?"

She felt like singing with happiness, "Touya!" Touya broke off his conversation with the doctor and peered into her room. "Hello." he said pleasantly, "Feeling better?"

"Much." Tomoyo smiled. The doctor smiled as he walked along the landing. He doubted either of them knew it yet but from the sounds of it they were about to embark on a new relationship that would help the young heiress cope with her loss. One of the maids ran up to him. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?"

"Would you know who is in charge of Daidoji-san's affairs?"

"Well actually it's me. I got a call this morning. Why?"

"Well sir, a man is on the phone and Daidoji-san's father is on the phone. He says he

intends to take custody of her!"

A/N:

I've no idea where Tomoyo's dad is supposed to be so don't yell at me for doing it

wrong. So what did you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter2A Suprising Menace

Readers Response:

Reijin: Here's your update. I love TxT too and I wrote this 'cause there's so few fanfics on 

Out of the Ashes.  
Chapter 2: A Surprising Menace

Tomoyo smiled at Touya, "Come on in." Touya was still standing politely outside. _Well there can't be any harm in it._ He took a step into Tomoyo's room and had a look around. It was bright blue with white edges. A dew pictures were on the wall surrounded by white frames. There was a little toy chest in one corner and a walk in wardrobe in the other. A P.C was next to the door and there was a large shelf, which held a camcorder and some tapes. Then his attention went to the four-poster bed. It was inevitable really. There sat Tomoyo a lock of black hair trailing down her shoulder and her delicate hands clasping the covers. Tomyo gave a nervous giggle and then said in a nervous voice, "Does it please his highness?" Touya blushed realising he'd been staring. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...I mean..." Tomoyo laughed. To Touya it sounded like a bubbling spring. "It's ok you're allowed to look. I only had it redecorated last year but Mum still made me have it very babyish."

"Oh?" asked Touya, "How would you have had it?" Tomoyo smiled at him, "I would have done it black and red Muwahaha."

"No you wouldn't." said Touya confidently, "Your room suits who you are."

He walked over and sat beside her. "Well, Touya who am I?"

"You're a gentle, peaceful and very sophisticated woman." The air seemed to tingle around them. Touya saw red tint Tomoyo's cheeks. _Oh my God I've gone too far. She thinks I'm weird. She's Sakura's friend for God's sake. _He stood up. "I better be going." Tomoyo looked very downcast all of a sudden. "You can't go yet."Touya looked at her quizzically," Why?"The raven-haired girl fixed her bright blue eyes on him. "I haven't thanked you yet for carrying me home." Saying this she pulled the covers down knelt up and kissed Touya on the cheek. Blushing furiously she sat back down. "You're welcome." gasped Touya. He looked at those smooth lips, which had just skimmed his cheek. He wanted to feel them the best way with his own lips. He leant to kiss her. _She's 7 years younger than you have you thought about that?_ He straightened up and rushed to the door. "Sorry I have to go."

Tomoyo lay back on the bed. "It's Touya. Touya. You can't like him. He's Sakura's brother." She gave herself a tiny slap on the cheek. Part of her wanted to run after Touya and ask him to kiss it better. She shook her head and put on the radio. An old song blared through the speakers.  
  
It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing. Crush  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha la la la, sha la la la  
Sha la la la, sha la la la  
It's raising my adrenaline  
  
Tomoyo angrily switched off the radio. _I do not have a crush on Touya. How can I even think about crushes when my mother's just died? Maybe talking to the maids will put it out of my head._

A maid knocked quietly on the door. "Daidoji-san are you awake?"

"Yes you can come in."The maid walked in, " I'm sorry to disturb you but your father will be arriving shortly.""My father. I've never spoken to him before. Why is he coming here?""Now your mother is...em...away he wants to look after you. He's going to talk to the doctor about becoming your guardian.""I'm 16. It's a little late don't you think?" The maid looked at her feet. "I'm sorry I know you don't want to be involved but whose other opinion can I ask for? Please Fliss."Fliss jumped at the use of her first name. She was only 17 and had her own opinions on the whole business. "Well I think you should give him a shot. He's your dad after all and you can't exactly live alone."Tomoyo started what we've everything going on she hadn't even thought she was too young to live without a guardian. "I guess I better get dressed then." she gestured to her nighty." Fliss nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Fliss?""Yes Daidoji-san?""Thanks."

Tomoyo entered the first parlour an hour later to await her father. _I wonder what he's like. _There was a knock on the door and a balding man walked in. He was bald apart from a little ginger hair round his ears. He was a fat man and had small grey eyes. All in all he was not an encouraging site but Tomoyo was ready to make an effort. "Princess!!!" The man knelt in front of Tomoyo's seat popping two grimy buttons off his dirty yellow shirt. They lay there on the beautiful carpet and Tomoyo had the huge urge to pick them up and throw them in the bin but she'd had a good upbringing so she gave a weak smile. "Are you my father then." He chuckled splashing spit all over Tomoyo's blue dress. Tomyo resisted the inkling to wipe the drops with a hanky. "Of course I'm your dad." His voice was loud and obnoxious. "Although you couldn't tell. You take after your beautiful mother, God rest her soul." He then stood up and stood back. "So any questions pumpkin?"

"Why did you leave my mother?" He looked angry for a second but then seemed to rein it in. "Responsibility is a scary thing. I panicked. I never wanted too though. Anyway let's not talk up the past but out glorious future together, hey?""Em yes, I suppose.""That a girl." he then proceeded to give Tomoyo a hug. He smelt of sweat, beer and smoke. His hands were big and freckly not to mention covered in dirt. Tomoyo looked anxiously at the doctor who had come in behind her dad. He released her at last. "Now what say you come to live with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Isn't that a bit soon?" queried the doctor, "After all you only just met."

"I know mate but I want my little Tomoyo to be able to move on fast. I think that's best." He grinned revealing sharp crooked teeth and one gold one. Tomoyo shuddered.

After an hour's awkward conversation the horrible man finally left. Tomoyo walked up to the doctor. "Please I don't really have to go stay with him, do I?" The doctor had observed the conversation as positively as he could. The man was very rough and seemed to think Tomoyo was a little girl not the proud 16 year-old she'd grown into. "Well I'm afraid there is no choice. He has every right to take you with him. He is your father after all. He lives on a farm that should be great. Be ready with your stuff tomorrow. He said he'd pick you up at seven." He gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "It won't be so bad he lives on a farm and it's spring. You may even get some interesting footage."

Tomoyo gave what she hoped was an excited smile and showed the doctor out.

"Touya. Touya-kun." Touya blinked coming out of his daydream. "Huh? Sorry Yuki what did you say?" Yukito smiled tenderly at his friend. "I just was wondering what you were thinking about."

"Er...nothing." Touya didn't want to say that he'd been thinking of Tomoyo. Not that he'd been thinking of asking her out. He knew he shouldn't but he just had to think of an excuse to see her again. _I could always pop 'round to see if she's recovered..._

The next day Touya went around to the Daidoji mansion. He pushed the button on the beeper. "Em...excuse me I wanted to check on Tomoyo...em...see if she's recovered."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo isn't here.""Oh any idea what time would she'll be home?""Daidoji Tomoyo no longer lives here.""What do you mean? Where is she living?""She has moved in with her father. We are currently cleaning the house for a new family moving in.""Oh. What's her new address please?""I don't think I should give that out, sir."Tomoyo stared around the grungy little hut. "Em... Tou-san(father.)?""What's it now, brat?" Tomoyo looked at the gruff angry man. He was so different from yesterday. This morning he'd come bundled her into the car taking her suitcase from her. He'd told all the maids to prepare the house for a family he was renting it too. Then before arriving at Daidoji farm they'd stopped in town. With a grunted, "Stay right there." Tomoyo's father had walked away into the market carrying her suitcase. He'd come back without it and when Tomoyo asked where it was she'd been berated heavily for her spoilt ways. "You don't need all that posh trash. It's gone now I needed the money from selling to it to look after a certain little snot." Tomoyo had tried to explain there was still stuff at home and could she pick that up. You can probably guess the answer.  
"Well I thought this was a farm." said Tomoyo timidly."Course it's a farm. We got chickens and a dog what more do you want?" That was when Tomoyo noticed the scrawny birds with their disgusting lank feathers squawking in horrible tones. She wanted to run back home like a little girl but she had no idea where she was. She hoped someone would come and take her away. At first she imagined the doctor coming and yelling at her father for selling her things but then her brain settled on the even more desirable idea of Touya carrying her away from the horrible "farm".  
"Well go on kid in the door.""Yes."

Tomoyo stumbled into the grey brick house praying it was nice inside. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was a homely little cottage. The stench of urine greeted her instantly. She opened her eyes but it was dark inside. There was one tiny window near the top of the wall. A dog whined and Tomoyo stumbled over a moist substance trying not to imagine what it was. "Right this is the living room. Downstairs is the cellar. Upstairs the loft, which is also my bedroom, you can sleep down here with Bessie. Bessie whined again. "A kitchen?" asked Tomoyo though she feared the answer.

"Kitchen who needs a kitchen? We have a fireplace and any food you want you can cook over that. I'll eat in town of course.""Of course." Tomoyo muttered angrily."Now you listen here Miss." he grabbed Tomoyo's chin and pulled her around to face him. "I took you in out of the goodness of my heart. You need me and you gotta convince me I need you so you'll have to pull your weight around here."Tomoyo made a last effort, "I'll help everyday after school.""School. You really are spoilt think I'm gonna let you waste time at school.""Listen I know you're my father but I will go to school whether you like it or not.""Well independent aren't we?" Tomoyo realised he was unbuckling his belt she gasped in fear. "How...are...you...meant...to...go...to...school...without...a...uniform?" He asked emphasising each word with a sling of his belt. Tomoyo yelled in pain. She screamed the place down. "Do you want more?" Tomoyo shook her head, dumbfounded by fright. "Well then don't make any noise while in my house." He headed to the door. "Now I need to do some paper work. You take Bessie for a walk." and he went upstairs slamming the thing wooden door behind him.

Tomoyo's father picked up the phone and dialled a number incredibly fast. "Hello Aya?"  
"Yeah it's me but hurry up I have to go to work."

"In a week you won't need work.""You mean you got her.""Yep and now I'm next in line for her huge inheritance.""But surely you can't get it off her.""No it's all in a trust fund until she's 18 but if she doesn't make it to 18 well..."

"You can't be going to kill her. You'll go to jail!"

"No of course I'm not. We'll just run her into the ground. Then she'll pass out from a mixture of exhaustion and stress. Then we're in Spain baby."

"Oh you're so brainy."

"Yeah I just saw it on TV and inspiration struck like."

A/N: Anyway I'll try and write a new chappie soon please continue to RR


	3. Chapter3:Revelation

Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Sorry for the delay in the update.

Reader Response:

Finalle Nailo- I know the plot is really obvious but I like writing simpler things sometimes. I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll keep reading.

AquaCherry66- "This shows you have brains!" You know I really like you and so here is the new chapter for you

Out of the Ashes.  
Chapter 3: Revelation

Touya looked up from the snack he was making. "Back already, Sakura-chan?" Sakura dumped her school bag on the table and nodded, "Yeah, not really much point hanging around."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Tomoyo-chan didn't turn up and Saki-chan says she's heard a rumour she left school." Sakura threw herself down in a chair with an angry look on her face. "She didn't even tell me Touya. I'm meant to be her best friend." Touya was surprised Sakura and Tomoyo had always been great friends. Why would Tomoyo not tell her such a big thing like that? "Did she mention she was thinking of leaving school?"  
"No, she told me last week she was going to go to University and study films and directing. We we're planning to go to Tokyo University together."  
"Oh, well maybe her dad thought it best she stay at home."  
"Her dad? Touya what are you on about?"  
"She didn't tell she moved in with her dad?"  
"Nuh-huh. Do you think she's fallen out with me?" Touya shook his head. _That can't be right. There's something really weird going on here._

Tomoyo was hiding in the cellar. It was disgusting. Even her father hated it down here but at least that meant she could rest a bit. Her black hair was slimy with grease but knowing Tou-san she'd probably have to use a toilet to wash it not that they were blessed with such a commodity. She fingered the newest wheals on her arm. They seemed to be most sensitive at this point. It hadn't been her fault Bessie had got in the loft and done her business. Throughout the week she couldn't seem to do anything right. She was expected to keep everything clean with only a dirty sponge, a brush and brown water. Her hand clenched into a ball she couldn't stand this much longer. Tears fell on the not-yet healed welts. A small sob escaped. Tomoyo shook her head violently. _I've got to pull myself together. I can't act like a weak little Cinders waiting for a fairy godmother to save me. I've got to do something myself._ She stood up and looked down at her ruined clothes, _I can't stay here much longer._

She tied her hair back as best as she could and set out. She left out some food for Bessie first though after all it wasn't the poor dog's fault. She looked at the long winding country road in front of her and shivered. There was a copse on one site and fields on the other. It seemed to go on forever.She had to go now she knew but somehow in journeys the first step is always so hard to take. Tomoyo felt so weary she could barely get the energy to lift one little foot after the other. The image of the lone hiker was a pitiful one. The raven-haired girl, quivering with cold, pale, surprisingly thin, each step taking much longer than the other. The wind whistled around her and seemed to seep into her very skin. Her lungs felt as if they were on the outside unprotected from the wintry day. Tomoyo's legs felt like jelly wobbling away from under her no matter how much she tried to spin with the twirling world. Her head meanwhile floated above her failing body and wondered, in a roundabout way, how to reattach itself to its neck.

Surprising to say when her dad caught up with the young girl she was lying in a ditch by the road. Her eyes closed, her breath coming in short ragged gasps and her mouth mumbling incoherently. The man bent over her then chuckled, "I thought it would take a lot longer but looks like you're a sensitive kid. At least you made my job easy. Who's going to wonder about a kid who ran off and ended up dead?" His voice went into a fake sob, "My own little Tomoyo kidnapped, beaten 'til she was black and blue then left into a ditch to die. It gives me great sadness to take her millions of pounds of inheritance and live life to the full but what you gonna do?" He ended cackling malevolently.

"Tell me who you are for a start!"

The man turned round, quick as a wildcat. He looked at the young man standing before him. Dark hair hanging low over his face. He must have driven up as a green car was behind him. "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm Kinomoto Touya a friend of Daidoji-san."

The hard cruel glare turned into as sincere a smile as the treacherous man could manage. "Thank God. I've just found my daughter in this ditch. I'm worried about her. She seems unwell. I saw a man in black steal her away from my garden, while she was planting roses, yesterday afternoon. I've been searching ever since. Please can you help me get her to safety?"  
"Ah. So you're the man who claims to be her father."  
"Claim? I am her father, you arrogant punk!"  
"Funny," replied Touya, " I distinctly recall talking to her father not two hours ago and he was living quite happily in Spain and had been for years."  
"Ok it was me but I never meant this kid to be hurt. It was all an accident." Touya stared at him unbelievingly, glaring him into silence. He moved threateningly towards him and the man ran off into the woods. Touya made to chase after him but at that moment Tomoyo stirred in her feverish sleep, "Touya." Touya looked around and for the first time since that day where she fainted he saw her clearly. She was so different. She looked so bruised, battered and plain ill that Touya could not help but rush to her side. "Tomoyo-chan." He started to check her for broken bones.

Meanwhile the man once known as Daidoji-san crept up behind Touya and lifted the rock the size of a giants head high in the air preparing to let go and "silence the punk who thought he was a hero once and for all."

A/N: Short chapter I know but I thought a short one was better than none at all. I only think there will be one or at most two more chapters anyway. Again please keep reading and take the time to review.


	4. Chapter four Realisation

Reader's response.:

Heartluv: I'm sorry this update took so long.

Sirenic Griffin: I don't really know what your comment means but thanks for reading

Out of the Ashes Chapter 4 - Realisation

"Touya!" Tomoyo croaked in fear.

"It's ok. No-one will hurt you." Touya hushed her.

"No…"she muttered. At that minute Tomoyo's "dad" let out his breath. In a flash Touya spun 'round. The shock made the startled male drop the rock. It landed on Touya's foot. Unbelievable pain shot through him. The bigger man was already looking for a new weapon seeing none to hand he jumped on Touya pulling his head and slamming it hard on the ground. Then he drew a knife from Touya's belt. The last thing Touya saw was a wicked grin crossing the evil man's face.

Tomoyo came to. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her father was standing over someone poring what looked like alcohol on him.. She couldn't stop herself groaning as the pain within her awoke. The odious villain turned to her. He had a knife and was smiling as if he'd just discovered golden eggs. He moved towards her and she could finally see the person on the ground. "Touya!"

"Sssh, Princess. You don't wanna wake the lad, do ya?"

"What's going on?"

"Well your hero there ain't gonna be a hero at all."

"What?"  
The man affected a grieving air. "My poor daughter was kidnapped by an obvious lunatic. He beat her fragile body. Then plainly drunk he burnt himself and her alive. I can't help but wonder what awful thoughts went through poor Tomoyo's head as she lived her last minutes with a man not fit for hell. Now as-"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry? Did I hear right? Only now when it's too late you discover a fighting spirit."

"You've no right to talk about anybody. You disgust me."

" Like I care." He spat in her face. With her hands tied, Tomoyo had to let the moist spit slide down her face.

Touya began to stir behind them, "Whas hap'ning?"

"So you're awake. Let's finish this off then." Tomoyo was hauled to her feet and thrown next to Touya. Her feet were then manacled. "So the cops know you were here when the fire was going on." and her hand, still tied, were attached to her fellow captive's hands. She was shivering hard when Touya's fingers closed on hers. She tried to draw all the comfort she could from that little grasp.

"I need more alcohol if I'm gonna make sure you guys go quick. Total certainty is worth any price after all. Wait there, I'll be right back."

"Like we could move." muttered Touya bitterly.

"I tried to warn you, Touya-san. I should've been faster. I should- "  
"It doesn't matter anymore. We'll probably not see the end of this hour."

Silent tears fell down Tomoyo's cheeks. She shook her head unable to rid herself of them.

"Tomoyo-chan. Don't cry."

"You don't deserve this. He wanted me to suffer. He would never have met you. You would have been happy."

"I don't mind." His surprised voice rang out. He looked at the beautiful women sitting next to him. She was worn out, covered in dirt, bruised, tear stained, covered in spit and her young face was twisted in self-hatred but his heart responded flooding his body with warm fuzz. At this moment, he didn't care about the limited future just being with this fairytale beauty was enough. "I'm glad I came after you. I'm glad I'm with you now."

"But I don't want to die. I am sorry for you but I can't help but feel sorry for me. I mean we're gonna be burnt alive for God's sake. I just want to go home."

"Well we'd better get moving then."

"huh?"

"Well. I don't much want to die either and he seems to have moved on. We better hurry up if we want to leave before he comes back."

"You really think we can."

"Well…of course we can. Who tries wins, right?"

"Well how. I can't move."

"Look your hand is near my belt. There's a knife in it. Can you reach it?"  
"You'll have to twist around a bit more. That's better." Tomoyo grabbed for the knife and missed. She let go her face bright red. "I'm so sorry."

"Tomoyo it doesn't matter. We need the knife. remember the knife."

" _I grabbed his…oh my god. I'll never be able to look at him again."_

"The knife Tomoyo."

"Ok. I got it."

"Now pass it carefully into my hands. There, I got." he quickly cut his and Tomoyo's hands free. He sat up the blood rushing to his head. The world span but he forced himself to stay awake. Not to be lost in the swirling colours. "Let's get out of here. Quick before he comes back."

"I can't get them off." Touya looked down. Dammit, he'd forgotten her feet were manacled. "And that pyromaniac has the keys," he thought.

"I'll have to carry you then." He picked her up as gently as possible. She didn't want to lie against him. Who knew what feelings it might spark. "Lie back. Otherwise I can't run," he commanded. And before she knew it she was pushed against his chest. _"I can hear his heartbeat. Mine goes in time with his." _They were one united being running for their lives.

"I suppose I stink of alcohol. I know it can't be pleasant to smell but we'll be able to reach safety soon, " he promised. She tried to shake her head. Now she thought about he did stink of alcohol but under that still lay his true essence. Touya. She felt safe. She knew of the danger they were still in but she couldn't care. Her whole body was responding to him. No fear could touch her. She fell asleep.

Touya was struggling now. For however thin she was Tomoyo was still heavy and he guessed he had slight concussion. They couldn't go on forever. Town must be near. It must be. His breath was ragged and Tomoyo had an unhealthy pallor that nagged at him. He put her down, placing her head carefully on the ground. He checked her pulse. Was it irregular? He wasn't sire. He deftly checked his own. They were moving in time. He looked at her. He'd never seen anyone like this. He'd never felt this way about anyone. Kaho had aroused him. For a while he thought he'd love Yukito but he'd never loved him what they had was friendship at it's strongest but friendship none the less. His head hurt with all these confused thoughts. He lay in the dirt and slept a dreamless sleep.

Tomoyo woke up. She was lying in her own bed with her own things. "Was last week a dream?"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Doctor?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I guess I'm ok. I don't understand what happened though."

"We don't know either. A person from town found you and the young man who helped you before lying by the roadside.

"Is Touya-san alright?"  
"He's suffering mild concussion but he should be fine once he wakens. Now can you tell me what happened."

"I want to see Touya."

"Maybe once I know what happened to the pair of you. Where is your father?"

"That pig is no more my father than you are. I hope he's dead."

The doctor was shocked at such violent words from the quiet composed Tomoyo.

"I want the full story now." So she told him, every last bitter detail. She didn't she a tear. She wouldn't cry. That horrible man hadn't one. _"but he could've. He came so close."_ her brain whispered. _"he almost killed you and Touya."_

"May I see Touya, now?"

"Ok but don't wake him up. He'll sleep off the worst of his concussion." He led her into one of the many guest rooms of the mansion. The curtains were open letting the sun stream on to the bed. The radio was playing quietly.

Touya was lying there very still. He looked worn out but not ill. Urgently she ran to him pulling him into a hug. The tears flowed furiously down her still pale voice. "Touya. Be all right. Be all right."

"I'll be alright for sure Tomoyo-chan." Touya had opened his eyes and was grinning up at the crying girl. He pushed himself up and lowered her so he was holding her against his chest. The doctor quietly left them to it. They held each other for what seemed like hours of bliss. Just enjoying knowing each other was there.

Finally Tomoyo looked at him. "Touya-san?"  
"Yes."  
"I want you to protect me for ever. I don't ever want to be scared again?"

"I don't want you to have to be scared again." They lay against each other. One heart beat. One pulse. One soul rejoicing in the discovery of it's other help. Basking in the glow of the emotion they shared.

Tomoyo and Touya both recognised the song on the radio.

It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing. Crush  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha la la la, sha la la la

"_It's not a crush." They both though into themselves. "It's love."_

A/N: There's a short epilogue coming up and that'll be this story finished. Please continue to r+r.

P.S If there's any weird links in this, I don't know what's causing it but anyone who knows how to get rid of them can you tell me how?


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Dear Meiling-chan

As I wrote in my last letter things have been weirder and weirder. Tomoyo-chan and Onii-chan are going out. Neither of them will commit to what their relationship is but I think it's pretty serious. I asked when they got interested in each other and they said it just happened. I guess that's real love.

Tomoyo said it was like something in her heart clicked and she knew. I asked her was it a crush. She said for a while, yes. (When?) Then something changed and it wasn't anymore. I wondered what and she repied "It wasn't a rush of feelings but one strong knowledge." I guess that made sense to her perhaps you can puzzle it out.

Did you know Mizuki-sensei's father died. There was a big funeral last month, (about the time of my last letter.) and now the family that moved into Tomoyo's house are living there. I think Tomoyo misses their company . Her house must seem so silent now but she's thinking of getting a flat and I may move in with her.

I know how much you want me to say that horrible creep was caught but he hasn't been yet and police have more or less given up. I guess that's life. He probably fled Japan by now. However Tomoyo doesn't seem bothered. I guess there's not much he can do to her now.

I hope things are good with you and you come visit us all soon.

Best love,

Sakura .

big brother.

A/N: Well that's it. My first finished fanfic ever. I hope I managed to tie up any loose ends in this letter. Thanks for the encouragement and your patience with the slow and short updates. I hope to write another TxT soon. Thanks to everyone who read this and remember Touya and Tomoyo forever!


End file.
